Redcliffe Village
} |name= Redcliffe Village |icon= Ico Village.png |image = Redcliffe.png |px = 270px |caption = Redcliffe |type = Village |location = South of Lake Calenhad |inhabitants = Humans |sections = Blacksmith's Store House Chantry Windmill General Store Tavern Kaitlyn's Home Dwyn's Home |exits= Redcliffe Castle World Map |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} Sitting on the western shore of Lake Calenhad, the village of Redcliffe is so named for the reddish hues of the cliffs that tower above it. A path leads up into the hills and across a bridge to an island where the ancient Castle Redcliffe has stood far longer than the village itself. Redcliffe is located in the western hills of Ferelden. It once served as a strategic point between Orzammar and Ferelden when the humans of Ferelden feared dwarven invasion. The village around the castle grew until the arling was as much a powerful settlement as anything ruled by a bann or a teyrn. The heraldric symbol for Redcliffe is a tower on a red cliff. Arl Eamon, King Cailan's favorite uncle, is the current Arl of Redcliffe. Alistair, one of the game's companions, grew up in Redcliffe. One Village, Many Faces As the Warden approaches the village the first time, she will meet by Tomas who will lead the party to Bann Teagan, Arl Eamon's brother and current leader. The village is under recurring attacks from an army of undeads spawning from Redcliffe Castle. Once the quest A Village Under Siege is completed, the village is transformed into a second version where the battle for The Attack at Nightfall quest takes place. A third version of the village is presented after the undead army is defeated. Characters *Tomas: He is standing on the bridge when you first enter the village. He will bring you to the chantry to speak with Bann Teagan Guerrin. He will also run up to you when you try to leave the village before the quest A Village Under Siege is completed, asking you to stay and help. *Murdock: He is the Mayor of Redcliffe and can be found standing at the village square. Talking to him is needed for the quest A Village Under Siege. While not necessary, it is useful for you to talk to him before going inside the other houses in the village. *Ser Perth and a few knights: In front of the windmill. *Doomsayer: Near the Blacksmith's Store. After A Village Under Siege *Bann Teagan Guerrin: Near the Windmill. After A Village Under Siege *Knight-Commander Harrith: Near the Windmill. Involved in A Gift of Silence. After A Village Under Siege Special Objects *Chanter's Board outside the Village Chantry After A Village Under Siege *Blackstone Irregulars quest box outside the Village Chantry After A Village Under Siege *Mages’ Collective bag near the lake. After A Village Under Siege Involved In Items , source: Lloyd's inventory , source: 'No Swimming' sign , source: entering Redcliffe Village x5 for Wynne can be obtained (for 0 !) from Bella in the tavern, after you've convinced Lloyd to help defend the village. Notable gifts for companions: for Leliana, source: can be found at the Windmill (near the tree). for Sten, source: in Redcliffe Village OR handed directly to The Warden by Dwyn. Approval Changes After agreeing to help Murdock: : : Intimidating Lloyd into helping defend Redcliffe: : Forcing Berwick to fight: : Promising to search for Valena in the Castle: : : : : Kissing Kaitlyn after returning Bevin to her: : : Taking ownership of the tavern from Lloyd: : Wynne disapproves of bullying Lloyd: Expecting a kiss from Bella as reward for saving the town: : : When speaking to Bann Teagan and offering your help to defend the village: :If you help: ::Morrigan does not want to get involved: . :: :: :: :: ::Sten will argue it is pointless to aid Redcliffe, resulting in: :::With sufficient persuasion, this can be reversed: . :If you refuse to help: :: . She says that she is glad to not get tied up in this business. ::Leliana will argue on saving the defenceless citizens, resulting in :::With sufficient persuasion, this can be reversed: Places and Exits Buildings Exits Notes *Entering the village with Alistair will trigger a conversation with The Warden about Alistair's Family history if his approval is high enough. *Leaving the village without completing the Village Under Siege and The Attack at Nightfall quests will result in the deaths of all the inhabitants except Bann Teagan, who will still take his part in the Arl of Redcliffe quest afterward. PC) Perhaps this is true if you go to another town, but you can safely go to the Party Camp and swap characters no problem. At least, I did it once when I had Morrigan, Sten and Leilana and wanted to swap in Alistair for Morrigan. ~MJS 01MAR2010 necessarily true. I was able to enter the town. I got Alistair's cut scene, and immediately left for camp, then Denerim. I left without talking to anyone, so that might be why. [[User:Nokem|Nokem] 21:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC)] See also Forum:Mysterious chest in Redcliffe Gallery File:Redcliffe.jpg|View of Village Area-Redcliffe_Village-Fish-Pole.jpg|Fish Pole References category: Locations Category:villages Category:Origins locations Category:Ferelden Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests